charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is a cartoon character created by Walt Disney, she is Donald Duck's girlfriend. Her first appearance was in the 1940 short "Mr. Duck Steps Out." Background Personality Daisy is shown to be a loving and caring girlfriend; always there for Donald and encourages him to change his ways for the better. She has faith that her boyfriend is a good person despite his flaws, and uses their relationship as a means to better Donald's health and well-being, specifically in regards to his temper. She has even been known to hype Donald up to Minnie and the others. Even so, Daisy has been guilty of unleashing the same kind of rage on Donald, when he upsets her in some way. In later years, Daisy's personality was expanded, evolving from a mere high maintenance female version of Donald, to a fun-loving, and fashion-forward diva. Compared to the rest of the classic Disney cast, Daisy is rather worldly and contemporary, both in how she behaves and even down to the way she speaks. She enjoys fashion and shopping above all else and, although well-bred and sophisticated when she wants to be, can be a bit eccentric and overbearing at times, specifically when paired with the more demure Minnie, the two serving as foils.8 Daisy's bombastic and talkative nature tends to annoy her friends, who sometimes feel suffocated by her presence. She is extroverted and enjoys spending time with her friends, sometimes having a difficult time suppressing her excitement when she socializes with them. Still, as mentioned, Daisy is generally level-headed and mature, especially when needing to balance out the more cartoony hijinks of the others. Like Donald, she has a love for attention. This is most notably seen in House of Mouse, where Daisy was obsessed with getting a chance to perform at the club. Unlike Donald, who stooped to underhanded deeds to steal the spotlight from Mickey, Daisy was determined to earn her stardom, believing her "big break" should be based solely on her talents, and was heartbroken when Donald (albeit well-intentionally) tried to pay Mickey to get Daisy to perform. Daisy can, however, feel envious toward others that have the attention she craves. For example, when Minnie became the apparent starlight of an ice-skating show, Daisy's obsession with the spotlight drove her to attempt to sabotage Minnie's performance. In spite of this, to Daisy, friendship is more important than fame. After her schemes nearly injured Minnie, Daisy apologized for her selfish behavior and admitted to her shortcomings. In "Daisy's Debut", Daisy was finally given a chance to perform on stage in a duet with Mickey, but after realizing Minnie was longing for quality time with her boyfriend, Daisy willingly dropped out so that Minnie would take her place, proving that she can be selfless and even sacrificial. Gallery Ima2ges.png Downe2load.jpg Teno33r.gif Daisye.jpg Downloccccccad (1).jpg Daisyrelaxing.gif DaisyDuck.png Daisy Duck.gif 9163ae15c93745840dd8cba4cc407073.jpg 14.jpg 4c615797d15f079846329ce2440289fa.jpg DaisyImage.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Mickey Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Ducks Category:Black Eyes Category:White haired characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major characters Category:CGI characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Animated characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:1940s characters Category:Damsels out of Distress